1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of having a large panel and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emission type display devices that emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound, that can be driven at a low voltage and can be thinly manufactured, that have a wide viewing angle and a high response speed, and thus are regarded as next-generation display devices.
Recently, many attempts have been made to embody a large display by using the organic light emitting display device. However, by doing so, a wiring resistance of a common electrode that covers all pixels increases.
Also, in the organic light emitting display device, the common electrode may be damaged by an encapsulation member disposed on the common electrode when the common electrode is used or manufactured, so that it is necessary to protect the common electrode from the encapsulation member.